Fate has its ways
by twitchywolfie
Summary: "I didn't know what to do but one thing was one my mind and thats was saving maka",I thought so i used my soul perception to see what kind of soul it is "SSsss idiot my soul is not in me its right here"he pointed to his belly and I saw his soul.ehhh FIRST KIMA YAY anyways im working on it im new to this so cut me slack


You an call me Fate since I have alot of names fate will do ^.^.

It was another fine day at shibushen same laughing sun but if you listen closely you can tell that the air was rigid and dead calm a bit too calm for a natural nobody but 2 meisters could notice.

MAKA POV

"Black*star I swear when I see you I will kill you",I mutterd now looking at the wall apparently Soul and Black*star thought it would be funny if they messed up my hair which to kid before they messed up my hair was perfectly symetrical.I looked up to see kid moving his tender fingers along my hair I sweatdroppped well there goes my good ego.I thought about kid "yeah hes doing your hair" my inner said "So its not like I have a crush on him were just good friends",I thought well it was true we were good friends we went to the library to talk about books do homework much to my dismay kid couldn't do his because of his "problem".So usually we just read in a comfortable silence thats when it got me thinking kid couldn't like me no one but soul did UGHH SOUL LOVES ME LIKE EWW I mean I love him but as a brother.I just find it to cliche for me to love him more than that I perfer him as he is now a faithful weapon and brother nothing else I was snapped out of my trance by the words "There perfectly symetrical"

* * *

KID POV

"There perfectly symetrical",I said I looked at maka she must of been thinking of something important to have jumped like that I thought."Oh thanks kid",she said now turning her head to see me.I nodded I took a couple seconds to notice her features like her face,body,stance and "HEY KID!",Maka yelled waving her hand in front of my face.I blinked blankly and said,"What"."Maybe we can go to the library later on I have found a new book that has caught my interest I think you might like it too",she said "I suppose so I have nothing to do today but run a few errands for my father",I replied "Sure okay see you at seven",she said cheerfully.I twitched at the word she said seven but I quickly brushed the feeling aside **WAIT DID I JUST BRUSH OFF MY SYMETREY.**I wonder what is wrong with me today it must have been something I ate.I looked around only to see Maka had left I sighed "Well I better get going too",I thought so I turned around and walked away I noticed today was a bit calm but I shook it off.

* * *

NO POV

Little did Kid know he was being watched by someone or something."_TSK TSK TSK We might haaave a problem getting Ttthat gigori soul Sss",_it said once all was quiet it went among the shadows to hide a devise a plan. Kid was at home looking for Patti and Liz for his fathers task was that a unidentified kishings were on the loose thats right a little white cloud appeared out of kids head revealing a flashback_"kishings son there will be more let us hope it is only 2 and not more good luck",said lord death._The cloud out of Kids head dissapeared with a "_poof" _sound well he better get looking and fast the sooner he found Liz and Patti the sooner he could get ready for his date with kid called it a date because to his conclusions it was a friend like get was done being idle with his thoughts he left and knew were Liz and Pattie were going to be and it would pain him get there because it was at the zoo and the last thing he needed was to look at asymetrical things right now.

* * *

MAKA POV

I felt like something was watching me and Kid while he was thinking I took the liberty to use my soul perception and look around for any souls I also turned around to see if anyone was their but no may have been rude what I was going to do but it was important so I left Kid.I had to get home and fast because i had to cook for soul "groan",well I also had a *blush* date with kid."Ooo la la someones got a date",says inner ."Wait not that type of lovey dovey date its like more of a friend date ya ^^;",I thought back to my inner.

"Mhm ya sure you wish it was a lovey dovey date don't you",inner replied

"sighs I wish it was I dont think he likes me im like him but I highly doubt it",I thought back

* * *

NO POV

While maka was being idle with her thoughts she arrived at her house quicker than she expected,"ugh",she groaned,"Well the early bird gets the worm".  
she then went inside to cook some dinner for soul and so she can get ready so she can go to the movies with kid he was having a hard time trying to conivince Pattie to get off the giraffie and go help him."Dammit Pattie please I have to get this mission over with I have a date with Maka",Kid said instantly regretting what he said at the end.

"Since when were you and Maka going out?",Liz said curiously with a smirk on her face

* * *

KID POV

"I'm screwed",I gulped

"So tell me Kid when were you going out with Maka",Liz said

"I-I-I was never going out with Maka I asked her to see a friendly movie with me",I said

"Ooo kiddo-kun likes Maka",Pattie said nonchantly

"Please be quiet pattie",I growled i felt like right now there was no need for verbal speaking from her

"Any ways we have to get going we wouldn't want 'kiddo-kun' to miss his date with Maka come on Pattie lets go",Liz said

"Alright girls weapon form then",I said gratefully now we could I summoned my trusty skateboard my twin pistols I was reaady to go I jump kicked in the air and let beelzebub take off.

* * *

**Well theres a little bit more added to this chapter my main goal is for each chapter to reach 1k words on each.**


End file.
